rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cinder Fall/Affiliation
__TOC__ Affiliations Cinder's Faction Cinder appears to be the leader of a group of five individuals- herself, Roman Torchwick, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black and Neopolitan; any other connections are possible yet unknown. The ultimate goal of this group is unknown as well, although they are responsible for many crimes committed throughout Vale. White Fang Cinder pressured Adam Taurus into accepting her offer to use White Fang members for her plan. Although not a member of the organization, Cinder and her associates are insistent on Roman Torchwick working with the group. Following the events of "Breach", she and her associates begin to wonder if White Fang will still cooperate with them, as their plan resulted in White Fang casualties. Their reasons for pushing this relationship are unknown. It is seen that the White Fang are clearly working under Cinder's direct orders. Adam Taurus Cinder approaches Adam before his attack on the Schnee Dust cargo, proposing him and White Fang soldiers a part in her plan. He is repulsed by the idea of aiding a human cause, but Cinder returns later with a briefcase of money and another of Dust, also having killed the soldiers at the White Fang camp. Adam realizes that the alternative to accepting her offer is his own death, and he accepts. In the episode "Breach", Adam says he can convince the White Fang to continue to follow Cinder's plan after the loss of members on the train in "No Brakes". Cinder's Faction Roman Torchwick Cinder is one of Roman's associates, assisting him in the escape stage of the failed robbery of From Dust Till Dawn by flying the Bullhead and later assaulting Ruby Rose and Glynda Goodwitch. However, it is shown during her second appearance in "Black and White" that Roman is presumably working under Cinder's command and is afraid of her; this can be assumed by his alarmed reaction to Cinder's entrance, as well as the way he is intimidated by her. Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black Cinder is seen alongside Mercury and Emerald during her official introduction. Whenever she refers to herself during her conversation with Roman in "Black and White", she never excludes these two, referring to them as "we". This means that she sees these two companions as her associates, possibly teammates. Cinder is seen to have direct control over Emerald and Mercury, seen as when she scolded them for disobeying her. Emerald strongly obeys and is under Cinder's direct command, and may even hold a strong amount of respect for her leader. However, Emerald appears to be sad after Cinder scolds her. Emerald awaits to get Cinder's approval, indicating she possibly looks up or admires Cinder. The latter may have given Emerald this such approval in the past, making their relationship adequately strong. Cinder and Mercury's relationship seems mutual. While Emerald seems more connected with Cinder, Mercury merely seems to obey Cinder and is clearly under Cinder's direct command. Neopolitan Neo is part of Cinder's team during the Vytal Festival tournament along with Mercury and Emerald. Whilst they are not shown interacting, they are an effective team in combat. Team RWBY Ruby Rose Cinder first met Ruby indirectly during a foiled Dust robbery, where she not only fought Ruby, but also Glynda. The two meet again for the first time around the time of the Vytal Festival, during the second semester, where Cinder claims she is visiting from Haven, alongside Emerald and Mercury, with Ruby completely unaware, though Cinder seems to recognize her. The two then fight again during the Beacon Dance at the Cross Continental Transmit System, but Cinder retreats once more. So far, Cinder has only met one member of Team RWBY onscreen, that being Ruby, having had a slight interaction with her. Team JNPR Pyrrha Nikos Although they have never been seen interacting, it is clear that Cinder has some unknown plans for her, telling Emerald to add her to "the list". Also, Cinder seems to be impressed by Pyrrha's Semblance. Ozpin's Group Ozpin In "Heroes and Monsters" they finally see each other face to face. Cinder expresses her disdain for Ozpin by saying that a certain person was right about his arrogance. Qrow Branwen In "It's Brawl in the Family", It is clear that Cinder knows of Qrow's threat to her plot, but she suggests they do not change their plans after Mercury spots him at Beacon Academy. Qrow previously interfered when Cinder stole Amber's power, only leaving with half of it. Category:Affiliation pages